


A Naughty Princess

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Dan's feeling lonely. Arin's dirty talk isn't helping at all. He needs to get his hands on the real thing.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	1. Chapter 1

SexbangMe: What's up, baby? Talk to me.

BigCat: Hey sweetheart. Just laying around the house, thinking about those gorgeous lips of yours. <3

SexbangMe: Just my lips? Nothing else? ^.~

BigCat: Thinking about that sexy mouth around my fat cock.

SexbangMe: I would gladly get on my knees and choke on your dick.

BigCat: You'd look fucking beautiful with my cock down your throat.

SexbangMe: Mmm...God, I want you...

BigCat: I want to see you dripping wet for me, sucking me off while I bury my hands in that wild mane of yours.

SexbangMe: Would you pull my hair?

BigCat: As hard as you want, princess.

SexbangMe: Fuck, making me hard just thinking about it.

BigCat: You getting hard thinking about my dick in your mouth?

SexbangMe: Always, Big Cat. I want that thick piece all to myself.

BigCat: I'm getting hard thinking of fucking that tight gorgeous throat.

SexbangMe: I'd swallow it all for you, daddy.

BigCat: Would you take it in the ass for me, princess?

SexbangMe: Fuck me, daddy. Tell me I'm yours.

BigCat: Would you want my fingers first?

SexbangMe: Oh, god, I can feel them so deep. Would you start with two for me, make me beg you not to stop?

BigCat: Are you touching yourself right now?

SexbangMe: You know it, baby. Can't get enough.

BigCat: I'd slick up two fingers, just for you, feeling those muscles clench tight around me in your pleasure.

SexbangMe: Oh, god, more.

BigCat: You're such a fucking tease, making noises like that.

SexbangMe: I want you to make me come.

BigCat: With just my fingers in your ass?

SexbangMe: Yeah, so deep and tight. You'd make me blow my load hands free, baby.

BigCat: Would you let me paint those gorgeous lips of yours, buy you a pearl necklace?

SexbangMe: Ooh, my favourite. I love your hot cum on my skin.

BigCat: I'd rather explode in that tight ass.

SexbangMe: Mmm...so thick and deep, just what I want right now. The toys aren't doing it for me :(

BigCat: What are you using to get your rocks off?

SexbangMe: The thick black one. But nothing compares to the real thing.

BigCat: I can come over if you need some help.

SexbangMe: You want to just fuck me into the mattress right now? Forget the toys, daddy. I want to feel you come inside.

BigCat: I can be over in 10. Don't blow your load without me or I'll have to discipline you.

SexbangMe: Oh, Daddy. I just might come from such a commanding tone.

BigCat: I'm serious. You shoot your wad and there's gonna be trouble.

SexbangMe: Door'll be open for you. Come in and keep me company.

BigCat: Be right there, princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Arin had never realized how hard it might be to drive with a hard-on. Dan's house was less than 20 minutes away from his place, but every light he stopped at he could feel his dick jolt, imagining that everyone around him could see the tent in his pants, driving desperately to go get some hot tail from his best friend.

He practically squealed his tires parking in front of Dan's apartment. True to his word, Dan's door was unlocked. Arin locked it behind him and stripped off his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and socks, wiggling out of his pants and running a nervous hand through his hair as he walked towards the bedroom. He was hard and dripping, overly excited at the promise of getting to plow that sweet ass into the sheets.

Arin entered Dan's bedroom and his jaw nearly hit the floor. It was like a sexual warzone. There were tissues and toys everywhere. Dan was buck-ass naked, hips propped up on a pillow, lying on his stomach and flipping through his phone like it was no big deal.

"I thought that might be you." Dan's voice floated through the air like a lazy summer breeze, warm and inviting. Arin's cock jerked against his bare stomach, reminding his brain why they were here in the first place. Arin climbed up onto the bed and knelt behind Dan, rubbing his dick in the smooth cleft of the singer's ass.

"Mmm..." Dan put his phone aside and gripped the sheets in taught fingers.

"I'm so ready for you..." Dan mumbled. And Arin could see that. The singer's ass was practically dripping with lube.

"Do you want my cock, baby?" Arin purred, poking the head against Dan's twitching entrance.

"Oh, god, yes. Give it to me so good, Daddy." Arin could hear the sultry whine in Dan's voice and pushed in smoothly, the lube making everything slick and dirty.

"Did you wait for me, princess?" Arin asked, shoving in the rest of the way, feeling the heat of Dan's body swallowing him up.

"I was a perfect angel." The singer groaned and gripped the sheets, feeling Arin twitch greedily inside of him.

"Then what are all of these?" Arin was referring to the copious number of dildos strewn about like a kindergartner who had found daddy's toy box.

"Those are all of the rejects who couldn't hope to replace your thick cock, baby." Dan was rewarded for his honesty with a slick push of Arin's thick piece of flesh.

"That's what I like to hear." Arin pulled out and shoved back in, the slick heat of Dan's body making the gamer lightheaded. He leaned forward and dragged his teeth along Dan's shoulders, gripping that wild hair in a tight fist.

"Nnngh! Ahh! So good, baby..." Dan was whimpering and squeezing the sheets in twitching fingers. Arin railed him until their voices were hoarse from pleasure. He felt Dan shuddering beneath him, begging for him not to stop. To give him more. It felt so good.

"Fuck me! More! Make me yours!! Fill me up!" Dan felt his load shoot across the sheets. He came so hard it splattered onto his chin. Those tight muscles were squeezing Arin's cock like a vice and he yanked on Dan's messy locks as he exploded in that sweet ass.

"You're so tight for me, baby! Feels so good...Fuck!" Arin shuddered his release as panting, ragged breaths filled the air between them. He slid out slowly and they both collapsed onto the bed. The toys slid down from their bodyweight and Arin picked one up.

"So you actually use these?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna send me a video sometime?" Arin's cock was already half-hard with the thought of seeing Dan riding a huge dildo, stroking himself desperately in a tight fist.

"With pleasure, babydoll." They dozed in the afternoon sun streaming through the windows.


End file.
